Zucchero E Miele
by nekonohime
Summary: Wocky and Pearl finally go on their first date. Will this make them even closer, or will they remain "just friends"? Wocky/Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's me again, ready to hand out some more Pocky! (Wocky+Pearl=Pocky XD) **_

_**This is the longest story of this little series of mine, and it takes place a week after "Jackets, Sleepovers, And Magic". Read that and "Pearl's Fateful Encounter" first before reading this. And now, onto the story!**_

_**(Oh, I almost forgot... The title means 'sugar & honey' in Italian 8D)**_

* * *

The sun shining brightly on the city today. The heat wave from a week ago had eased up a bit. Pearl Fey, Trucy Wright, and her daddy Phoenix were on their way out of the city mall carrying two bags.

"That was a nice dress you picked out, Pearl", Trucy said, "It's the same color as your robes!"

Phoenix chuckled, "It looked good on you, Pearls." He thanked the lord in his mind that the dress was modest.

Pearl had picked out a purple dress with straps that went down to her knees.

"And you got matching shoes!" Trucy said, taking the shoe box out of the bag and opening it, looking at the shoes. They were simple purple heels.

"Thanks. I hope it's OK for Mama Rosetta's dress code", Pearl said.

Only last week, her friend Wocky Kitaki had asked her to go there with him, and that they had to get dressed up for their strict dress code.

"_It's only a day away"_, Pearl thought, _"And I'm still so nervous! I hope I don't make a fool of myself..."_

Trucy saw that Pearl looked nervous.

"What's wrong, Pearl? Nervous about your date with Wocky?"

Pearl nodded.

"Don't worry, Pearl! You'll be fine!" Trucy said.

"I-I guess so", Pearl said.

They got to the waiting cab and they were on their way back to the talent agency.

**

Phoenix opened the door to the agency, still carrying the bags. They walked in together into the living room. Pearl took her dress and shoes and put them in her room. She sighed when she looked at the dress as she hung it in the closet.

"_This is so strange"_, Pearl thought, _"Me and Wocky... Going to dinner..."_ She blushed deeply.

She didn't want to believe that the date she was going on was a romantic one. She had told Wocky that she was not ready for that kind of relationship. However, in recent weeks, her feelings for him were changing, but strongly denied it.

"_It's only been a month! How could I be ready _now_?!" _Pearl thought again. She didn't know what to expect of this date, so she just reassured herself that nothing would happen.

Phoenix came into her room seeing her pace around nervously.

"Pearls, you're a wreck. Sit down", he said.

Pearl sat on her bed and clinged to him. "Mr. Nick I'm scared!" she said worriedly.

"Why?" Phoenix asked, putting his hand on Pearl's back.

"I've _never _been on a date before! I'm scared of what might happen! I've only known Wocky for a month and-"

"Pearls, calm down. He's your friend, what could possibly happen?"

"I-I... I'm gonna call him and cance-"

"Pearls, don't do that! You _did _agree to go with him, you know. If you canceled on him, it might hurt him. You don't want _that_, do you?"

"N-No..."

"Then just go and have a good time! If you get uncomfortable just call me and I'll come get you."

Pearl thought of that scenario: Wocky at their table, thinking she was going to the restroom, but she had really bailed on him. She imagined him leaving the restaurant alone hanging his head in sadness and rejection.

"Mr. Nick, I couldn't do that! That's _worse _than canceling!"

"You see, Pearls? Just go and don't worry! Just go with the flow as they say."

"A-Alright, I'll suck it up and go... Nothing will happen..."

Phoenix looked at her and said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mr. Nick", Pearl said.

"C'mon, let's go make some lunch."

~*~

Wocky had been preparing all week for his date with Pearl. He had dug out a sit that he'd never worn out of his closet, and got his mother to press it. Unlike Pearl, he was excited and couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

"How's this, honey?" Plum asked when she finished pressing the suit.

"Good, Mom", Wocky said.

She then gave it to him and said, "Wocky, go hang this up nice and neat."

"O' course, Mom! Don't wanna look bad in front of Pearl", he said.

Soon he went up to his room and hung the suit on his closet door.

_"Man, I'm gonna look _so _good in this", _Wocky thought as he smiled to himself, _"Pearl's gonna love it!"_

He then went in front of his mirror to practice what he would say to Pearl when he picked her up.

"Umm... You look nice, Pearl... No, that ain't right!" He decided that he would just improvise what he would say.

Suddenly his mother came in with the house phone and said, "Hang on... Wocky, your cousin Vinny wants to talk to you."

Wocky groaned. Vinny Kitaki was his twenty five year old cousin who picked on him and teased him all the time when they were younger, so he really wasn't that close to him.

"Ugh! What does _he _want?!" He took the phone from Plum and said, "Yo."

"_Lil' Cuz, how are ya?! I heard from Aunt Plum you got a date tomorrow!"_

"Yeah, so?"

_"Man, I thought you'd _never _get over Alita, Cuz... You blubbered over her for almost-"_

"Shaddap Vinny!" Wocky snapped, "I was wrong about Alita! I was stupid for gettin' engaged to her! But I met a new girl, and she's my _real _fallen angel."

Vinny snickered and said, _"So, Cuz, who is this 'real fallen angel' of yours?"_

"Pearl Fey."

_"Pearl, huh? What's she do?"_

"She talks to dead people or somethin', I think."

"_Woah, you mean a _medium_?! That's exotic man! I'm impressed!"  
_

Wocky blushed and continued, "Yeah, I guess..."

"_Is she cute?"_

"Hell yeah, she's cute! _Way _cuter than Alita ever was!"

Vinny chuckled. _So, how old is she?"_

"Eighteen."

"_Wow, a younger girl this time?"_

"Yeah."

_"What's she like, Cuz? How'd ya meet her?"_

"Well, I was workin' at the shop one day, mindin' my own business, when she just walked in wantin' to order somethin'! She was _sooo _shy with me she couldn't even tell me what she wanted!"

Vinny laughed and said, _"_Another _shy girl? What's with you and shy girls?"_

"I dunno... I guess 'cause they're so cute, y'know? And those types need a big, strong man like me to protect 'em!"

Vinny laughed even harder. _"Yeah, right! You ain't big _or _strong!"_

"Shaddap Vinny, you don't know how I look _now_!"

"_Oh, yeah? Aunt Plum sent me a photo of y'all the other day in my email."_

"What?!"

_"You've definitely grown, but you're _never _gonna be as big as _me_!"_

"Vinny, you suck balls, man!" Wocky grumbled/

"_Aw, quit it, ya big crybaby! Anyways, back to that girl... Have ya kissed her yet?"_

Wocky blushed and said, "Y-Yeah, kinda... But she didn't like it. She said she won't ready for that sorta thing yet."

"_Man, that must be killin' ya, huh?"  
_

"Yeah."

_"Well, I guess 'cause she hasn't... Uh... What was that sayin'... Oh yeah! She hasn't 'blossomed' yet!"_

"Huh?! She's not a flower!"

Vinny laughed again. _"Man, you're so clueless... It means she hasn't realized her romantic feelings for you yet!"_

"Oh... I guess that's true. She still acts shy 'round me, even thought we've known each other for ova a month now."

_"Don't worry, Cuz, it'll come out eventually."_

"When?"

_"Dunno... I guess it could happen whenever. Who knows? It might happen on your date."_

Wocky blushed at that thought, "I-I hope so..."

"_Aunt Plum told me y'all are goin' to Mama Rosetta's."_

"Yeah, so?"

_"That place is class, man, real romantic. Know what I mean?"_

Wocky blushed again, "Y-Yeah..."

_"Well, with a shy girl like that, ya gotta be real sly like. Know what I'm sayin'? Flirt with her a lil'! She'd melt all over ya, Cuz!"  
_

"I-I dunno, man. I dunno if she'd like like it..."

"_Sure she will! All girls do! Trust me... My girl was shy at first too, but now... _Woo_!"_

Wocky was now so red he looked like a tomato, "Vinny..."

"_Man, just take my advice and you'll be fine!"_

"_Me, _take advice from _you_?! Yeah, right!"

"_Sure, ya say that now, but one day you'll thank me!"_

"Yeah, whateva."

"_Look, I gotta go, my girl's on the other line. Ciao, Cuz!" _Then he hung up.

Wocky sat on his bed, trying to process what he had just heard.

"_Vinny's so dumb, man... But what if he's right? What if Pearl does... 'Blossom'?"_

He then stood up and headed out of his room and down the stairs.

"_Whateva, man! Vinny's probly pullin' my leg! Pearl will always be Pearl! Nothin' else!"_

* * *

_**Review plz thank you but no flaming!**_

_**Haha! Wocky's cousin was so fun to write lines for :D**_

_**And our little Pearl is a nervous wreck, poor thing.**_

_**Next chapter coming up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we go, everybody! Another chapter! Pearl's still anxious over the date... **_

* * *

Meanwhile, Pearl was sitting in the living room with Trucy. She was still nervous.

"Nothing will happen... Nothing will happen... It's just a friendly dinner... Nothing will happe-"

"Pearl, stop! You're acting like Polly when he has his _episodes_!"

"I'm just so nervous! We're gonna be alone... Going out... With Wocky..."

"Don't worry, Pearl! What do you think will happen anyway?"

Pearl blushed deeply and said, "That he'd try to... B-Be _romantic_ with me..."

"So _that's _why you've been so nervous! Because you think Wocky's gonna make a move on you?"

Pearl nodded.

"So what if he does? That would be so sweet... And you _do _like him, don't you?"

"I-I guess so..."

"You _guess so_?!"

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but... Haven't you noticed he's been _really _excited about going on this date with you?"

"Uh huh."

"He really likes you, Pearl, I can sense it."

Pearl started to tremble. This was going to be too much for her. Soon she started to feel tears come from her eyes.

"I-I can't do this!" She shouted, "He's moving _way _too fast for me! I'm not ready for this!"

Trucy put her arm around Pearl and said, "Pearl... Wocky's your friend and he's my friend too... You've gotta trust him."

Pearl looked at her and said, "O-Oh... OK... I _can _do this... I'll fight my fears and take it like a man..."

"_That's_ better!" She then took Pearl's hand and said, "C'mon, let's go get some of Eldoon's noodles! That'll cheer you up!"

**

A while later, they were at the noodle stand.

"Hey, Mr. Eldoon!" Trucy said cheerfully.

"Oh! Trucy-doll! Pearly! You guys want the usual?"

"Sure do!" Trucy said.

He then proceeded to get the noodles for them. "Here ya go", he said.

"Thanks!" Trucy said

"Thank you", Pearl said.

They then went to sit down at a nearby table.

"See? Eldoon's noodles make everything better!" Trucy said, stuffing all the noodles in her mouth.

Pearl was just nibbling on hers. "Uh huh", she said plainly.

Trucy looked at her sadly and said, "Oh, Pearl..."

They continued to eat until they suddenly heard a voice.

"Yo."

Pearl jumped and turned around.

"Didn't know ya liked Eldoon's noodles."

Wocky was standing there holding his own bowl of noodles.

"Hi Wocky", Trucy said, "Come sit down with us."

Pearl blushed.

"Awright, Shorty", he said, sitting down next to Pearl. He looked at her and said, "What's wrong gurl? Ya look tense."

Pearl blushed even more and looked down at her feet.

Wocky looked at Trucy and said, "Um.. Could ya scram for a minute? I wanna talk to Pearl alone."

Trucy got up and said, "OK. I'll just go talk to Mr. Eldoon then." She then walked over to the noodle stand and started talking to him.

Pearl was still looking at the ground.

"What's wrong with ya?! Ya been actin' funny all week! Ya been avoidin' me and I call ya and ya don't answer!" Wocky asked angrily.

Pearl was shocked. Wocky had _never _been angry with her before.

"I-I... I'm nervous, Wocky", Pearl said with her voice trembling.

"About what?" He asked.

"O-Our date", Pearl said.

"Gurl, how many times do I gotta tell ya?! It'll be fine so quit worryin'!" Wocky said, almost losing his cool.

Pearl was looking at him in fear, almost in tears.

"I-I-I'm sorry... B-B-B-But I've n-never been on a date before... S-So it's a-a little s-scary to me..."

Wocky's temper was soothed by her words and he started to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, Pearl, I had no idea. I shouldn't have snapped at ya. I was just upset that ya been ignorin' me", he said, "I thought that ya would be as excited as I was about this, but..."

He looked at Pearl sadly. "Let's jus' try this once. If ya don't like it I promise I'll neva ask ya out again."

Pearl looked up at Wocky, smiled a little and said, "O-OK. I'll trust you. Let's enjoy our dinner... As friends."

Wocky's heart sank when he heard 'as friends'.

"Yeah... Friends", he said._ "Maybe Pearl really hasn't blossomed yet... At this rate she neva will..."_

Soon Trucy came back to where Wocky and Pearl were sitting.

"You guy's finished?" She asked.

"Yeah", Wocky said.

Pearl was a bit more relaxed now.

"You look better, Pearl! I guess Wocky has a way of cheering you up", Trucy said smiling.

"Y-Yeah", Pearl said blushing.

"What can I say? Pearl's my friend and I'll do anythin' to help her out", Wocky said.

Pearl blushed even more and said, "Thanks."

Trucy and Pearl then got up from the table, getting ready to leave.

"We gotta go, Wocky", Trucy said, "Daddy wants us back at 4:00."

"Awright Shorty, I'll see ya tomorrow", Wocky said, "You too, gurl. I'm comin' to pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow night, so don't forget. Ya heard me?"

Pearl nodded at him and said, "OK, I won't."

And with that, Trucy and Pearl were walking back to the talent agency.

**

When they got back, Pearl went to the kitchen to make a snack while Trucy sat on the couch and watched TV.

Phoenix came in from his room and said, "Is Pearls OK, Trucy?"

"She's a little better", Trucy said, "We ran into Wocky at Eldoon's and he cheered her up."

"Is that so? Well, I guess now she'll be a bit more happy about the date", he said.

Pearl then came in with a small bowl of vanilla ice cream. She sat down next to Trucy.

"Hi, Mr. Nick", Pearl said.

"Hey, Pearls. Easing up a little?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah", she said, "I guess it won't be that bad... I mean, I'll be with my best friend."

"But I thought _I _was your best friend", Trucy said.

"You are, Trucy", Pearl said, "Wocky's my other one."

She then sighed nervously and said, "I just can't imagine what will happen... It's such a mystery."

"That's the whole idea, Pearls", Phoenix said, "You're not supposed to know."

"Yeah", Trucy agreed, "It's like magic: The secret of the magician's tricks are never revealed."

"I guess", Pearl said, "Maybe you're right. I guess I can't be prepared for everything."

"That's it, Pearls", Phoenix said, "That's what we've been trying to tell you all along. Just relax and whatever happens, happens."

Pearl sighed and said, "OK, Mr. Nick. I promise I won't worry as much. I'll just think of all the yummy food we're gonna eat and Wocky's funny stories."

"Yay, Pearl! That's the spirit!" Trucy cheered.

Phoenix then got and went to the phone.

"How's Chinese for dinner?"

Pearl and Trucy both agreed.

~*~

Wocky had just gotten home from being out.

"Mom", he yelled, "I'm back!"

Plum didn't answer.

"_Hmm, wonder where she is"_, he thought, walking up the stairs to his room, _"Probly the kitchen like always... I hope she's makin' sukiyaki tonight."_

Soon he got to his room, but the door was wide open.

"_I shut this when I left... Mom musta got my dirty clothes."_

He walked into his room, seeing that his floor was clear of the previous sea of clothes. He then walked towards his bed and saw a plastic wrapped object sitting there.

"_What is that?"_

Wocky walked closer to his bed and picked it up. His eyes went wide and screamed.

"**MOOOOOOOOM!!!!"**

Soon he heard thunderous footsteps coming up the stairs and into his room. Obviously it was Plum.

"What's wrong, son?!" She asked frantically.

Wocky's hand trembled as he held up the object to his mother.

"W-W-W-Why d-d-did y-ya get... _These_?!"

Plum laughed and said, "Oh, you mean those _condoms_?"

Wocky flinched when he heard that word. "Mooom!"

"Son, you gotta be prepared! You don't know when you're gonna answer nature's call", Plum said, "And I don't wanna be a _grandmother _anytime soon!"

Wocky's face went deep red and stuttered, "MOOOOM!! I-I-I a-ain't g-gonna.. _Do _her!"

His mother then proceeded to pat the quivering Wocky on the back.

"Just take them anyway! I want you to have them just in case you happen to change your mind."

Wocky then put his hands over his face.

"Trust me, I _won't_!" Besides, if Pearl saw those... _Things_... She'd neva wanna talk to me again!"

"Oh, Wocky, she won't see them if they're in your pocket!"

Wocky sighed and said, "Awright, Awright, I'll take 'em! But I _ain't _plannin' on usin' 'em!"

He them proceeded to stuff them in he suit pants pocket.

"Happy now, Mom?!"

Plum sighed and said, "I just want you to keep yourself and Pearl safe... You don't know what might happen."

"Trust me, Mom! We're not gonna go _that_ far!" Wocky said.

"Alright, son", Plum said, "Just remember what I'm telling you."

She then kissed her son on the forehead and said, "I hope you guys have fun tomorrow night."

"Y-Yeah..."

Plum then walked out of his room saying, "C'mon down, sweetie. Dinner's almost ready."

**

Meanwhile Phoenix, Trucy and Pearl were eating their own dinner, which was take out Chinese.

"Mmm... Kung pao chicken!" Trucy said, "Thanks, Daddy!"

"No problem, Trucy", Phoenix said.

Pearl was nibbling on her shrimp fried rice quietly. She was still thinking about tomorrow.

"_I can't stop thinking about this", _She thought, _"I'm not really that fearful now, but I'm still nervous of what's to come."_

Trucy looked at Pearl and said, "Don't tell me you're still nervous!"

"She can't help it, Trucy", Phoenix said. "I remember my first date. I was the same way, but afterwards I was fine."

"Really, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked.

"Sure", Phoenix answered, "It happens to the best of us, but once your date shows up all the anxiety just washes away."

Pearl sighed of releif and said, "That's good! I hope that happens for me!"

"Yeah, you're starting to drive me crazy", Trucy said.

"Trucy", Phoenix said sternly.

"Sorry, Daddy", Trucy said apologetically.

Pearl got up from the table and said, "I'm done. I'm gonna call Mystic Maya and see if she can give me some advice."

Maya Fey was the current leader of Kurain Village at the relatively young age of 28, and also Pearl's cousin. Pearl almost became leader, but mainly due to her mother and Maya's aunt Morgan Fey's desperation to be part of the main family. It even went as far as her trying to frame Maya for murder, among other things just so she could make Pearl leader. However, because of all this Morgan was put in prison, Maya is fine and became the rightful Mystic.

"OK, then, Pearls. Say hi to her for me", Phoenix said.

"OK, Mr. Nick", Pearl said as she walked to her room.

* * *

_**Review plz thank you but no flaming!**_

_**I lol'd writing the line about Apollo's episodes XD**_

_**And Plum embarasses Wocky yet again...**_

_**Next chapter Pearl talks to Maya! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tweedle lee dee, it's chapter three! Pearl checks up on Maya and we also witness mother/son fluffiness!**_

* * *

When she got to her room, Pearl sat on her bed and dialed Maya's cell phone number.

"_I haven't talked to Mystic Maya since a few weeks ago", _She thought, _"I hope she picks up."_

Soon a voice on the other line said, _"Hello?"_

"Mystic Maya?"

"_Pearly! Is that _you_?!"_

Yes, Mystic Maya. Sorry I haven't called you in a while... Well, I tried but you never picked up."

"_Sorry, I must've been busy. So, how are things there? Is it like the old days?"_

"Yeah, but there's a lot of new places now! There's a big park and a noodle stand and-"

_"Noodles, huh? I gotta come back down there some time.. And speaking of food, is that burger place still around?"_

"Yeah."

_"Well, everybody here misses you, Pearly! Are you sure you wanna stay there? I thought you were gonna stay for two weeks, but then Nick tells me you wanna stay longer."_

"I do, Mystic Maya, I like it here. I like being with Mr. Nick and Trucy, and I've also met a lot of new friends!"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah."

_"Like who?"_

"Well, there's Mr. Eldoon from the noodle stand, and Trucy _did_ introduce me to her school friends, but they ended up not being friends anymore."

_"Is that so?"_

"Uh huh."

_"Anyone else?"_

Pearl blushed and said, "W-Well..."

_"Yes?"_

"T-There's also this guy..."

"_Oooh, a _guy, _huh? _Now _I see why you don't wanna leave!"_

Pearl blushed even more and said, "N-No!"

"_Now you've got me curious! What's his name?"_

"...W-Wocky Kitaki..."

Maya laughed and said, _"What a funny name! Sounds like 'walkie talkie'!"_

"Mystic Maya!"

_"Sorry Pearly... Anyways, what's this 'Wocky' like?"_

"...H-He's tall... Well, to me, anyway..."

"_Oh? How tall?"_

"I go up to his chest."

"_I see, I see. How old is he?"_

"Twenty."

"_Wow, Pearly! I hope that isn't too much for you to handle!"_

Pearl blushed again, "N-No, it's fine..."

"_What's he look like? Got a picture you could send my way?"_

Pearl then looked through her pictures on her phone until she saw a photo Trucy took of her and Wocky at his shop laughing about something. She then sent it to Maya.

Soon Maya squealed and said, _"Aaah he's _adorable_! He looks like a fox! The animal, I mean."_

Pearl was now redder than a tomato. "Y-Yeah, that's him."

"_What were you guys doing in this picture?"_

"I don't remember... I think he told me a joke and we both laughed at it."

"_Aww... You guys look _so _cute together!"_

"I-I guess..."

"_And I see that he works at a bakery! How cute!"_

"Y-Yeah..."

"_So tell me... What kind of guy is he? He looks really sweet and friendly."  
_

"W-Well... He may look like that, but he has a temper and gets mad kinda easily."

"_Uh oh."_

"And he has a funny accent."

"_Like what?"_

"He says things like 'Yo G gonna holla atcha homies!' And he calls me 'Gurl' and he calls Trucy 'Shorty'."

Maya roared with laughter and said, _"Wow, the 'gangsta' type, huh? Wouldn't have thought you'd go for something like_ that_!"_

"Y-Yeah... His father used to be the boss of a crime syndicate, s-so..."

"_Oh, wow!"_

"He changed because Wocky got shot by a rival family last year and-"

"_Oh, my! Is he OK?"_

"Yeah, but he almost didn't make it... He was taken to some shady doctor to take the bullet out of his chest."

Pearl hated talking about this. She always was moved to tears when she did.

_"Go on."_

"But the doctor sewed him back up and left the bullet in!"

_"Oh my! That's malpractice!"_

"I know. Anyway, he walked around with it for six months thinking that he was fine."

Maya was on the edge of her seat.

_"Go on, go on! What happened next?!"_

"...Then around June of last year, he was put on trial for murdering that same doctor!"

_"Oh! How'd it go?"_

"He was proven 'not guilty', of course! Thanks to Mr. Polly!" Pearl then thanked Apollo in her mind.

"_Yeah! Saving the day, just like Nick used to do! That was one of Apollo's first cases, wasn't it?"_

"Uh huh! Trucy helped him too! That's how she met Wocky."

"_Oh, I see! So anyways, who was the _real_ culprit?"_

"Wocky's ex fiancée, Alita."

"_Oh my! He was gonna get _married_?! To a _murderer_?!"_

"Uh huh."

_"Why'd she do it?"_

"Well, according to Wocky, she was the nurse he saw when he woke up from his 'surgery'. He said he fell in love with her on the spot, and she told him she loved him too, so they got engaged right then and there!"

"_That seems fishy to me..."  
_

"You bet there was! It turned out Alita never loved him at all... She was actually nothing but a cold hearted, conniving golddigger who was after the Kitakis' family fortune."

Maya sighed and said, _"It's all about the money these days..."_

"Her plan was that she would marry him, wait for him to die, and take the money and run, basically."

Maya was absolutely amazed by this story.

"_Wow, Pearly! He's sure been through a lot! I bet he was so heartbroken after all that... Almost literally!"_

"Yeah... He said it took him a long time to get over her, but he said his parents helped him cope."

"_Aww, he must have good parents."_

"Yeah."

_"Poor Wocky... So I'm guessing they got him a real doctor to fix him up after that?"_

"Yeah."

_"Good! I'm almost in tears hearing all that!"_

"I cried when I first heard it, Mystic Maya! Wocky didn't deserve all that! I'm glad he's OK now, though."

"_Sounds like you really care about him, Pearly."_

Pearl blushed again and said, "Uh huh. He's my friend, and that's what friends do."

Maya giggled and said, _"I think you've got a little crush on him, Pearly!"_

"N-N-No! We're just friends, Mystic Maya!"

_"Sure~... That picture you sent me proves otherwise! You look _so _happy with him!"_

Pearl blushed to the extreme. "Mystic Mayaaaa..."

"_Sorry, sorry... But I gotta ask you this: Has he been affectionate with you? He seems to be that way."_

Pearl blushed and started having a flashback of when her and Wocky were at People Park only a little while after they met.

"I-I guess so... H-He's hugged me..."

"_Aww, how sweet... I bet he's got strong arms, since he's a mobster's son and all..."_

Pearl's whole body grew hot. "Mystic Mayaaaa!!"

Maya laughed again and said, _"It's _so_ cute how you're getting all flustered over him! I bet your face is _so_ red!"_

"Mystic Maya, stop it!"

_"OK, OK, OK, I will... Has he kissed you yet?"_

"Mystic Maya!!!"

Maya laughed harder and said, _"C'mon, don't hold back on me! He has, hasn't he?"_

"...Y-Yes..."

Maya squealed and said, _"My little Pearly's all grown up!"_

"Quit it, Mystic Maya!"

_"So... How was it?"_

Pearls face got hot again. "I-It was weird... I didn't like it."

"_Huh? Why?"_

"I-I wasn't ready for it, Mystic Maya. I told him to wait until I was."

"_Aww! I guess he's still waiting, huh?"_

"Uh huh."

"_You should be glad about that, Pearly, because most guys would get impatient and move on to someone else! Wocky must _really_ care about you!"_

"I-I guess..."

"_Aww, it's so romantic! You're so lucky to have found a guy like him!"_

Pearl blushed again and said, "I-I guess so... Oh, Mystic Maya?"

"_Yeah, Pearly?"_

"Actually... The other day..."

"_Yes, yes?"_

"H-He..."

"_He what, Pearly?"_

"...H-He asked me out."

Maya squealed the loudest yet. _"Oh my god, Pearly~ Where is he taking you?"_

"Mama Rosetta's."

_"Wow, I remember hearing about that place! I heard it was quite fancy and expensive."_

"Y-Yeah, I think so..."

"_Are you nervous?"  
_

"Very."

"_Aww, don't be!"_

"I can't help it... It's my first date..."

"_Oh no, I gotta go, Pearly! Duty calls... Let me know how the date went, OK?"_

"OK... Oh! And Mr. Nick says hi!"

"_OK, tell him I said hi too! Bye!" _And with that, she hung up.

Pearl sighed and laid on her back on the bed.

"_Tomorrow night... My life may or may not change"_, she thought, _"And I'll just face it and not be afraid."_

Then she got up to join Phoenix and Trucy to watch their prime time movie.

~*~

Meanwhile Wocky and his mother were in the dining room cleaning up after dinner.

"Mom, why're you makin' me do the dishes?! I oughta be preparin' fo' my date with Pearl!" He said angrily.

"It doesn't matter!" Plum said.

"Can't ya jus' get Paco to do it?!"

Paco was one of the family's bodyguards and he was also a chauffeur of sorts.

"Paco's busy enough as it is, and besides, he's a terrible housekeeper."

"So am I!"

"I know, son, but I'm trying to teach you how to be less of a slob!"

"Mom!"

Plum then shoved a stack of dirty dishes in his face and said, "Do them now or I'll call Pearl and tell her the date is off!"

"Mom, no!"

"Then _go_!"

Wocky then took the dishes and started putting them in the dishwasher, muttering to himself.

Plum stood there watching him to make sure he was doing it right.

"So, Wocky", she said a few minutes later, "Have you made the reservations yet?"

"Yeah", Wocky said with his back to her in front of the sink, still putting dishes away, "I picked somethin' real good."

"Oh?"

"I went online and looked at the tables they had open, and I found one that was _so _perfect for us, man!"

"When are you gonna sit?"

"It's on the outside on the upper floor of the place... It's a private balcony type deal, and they said ya get a full view of the city!"

Plum gasped and said, "My, my! That's quite a lot for just the first date!"

"No it ain't, Mom, it's perfect! I wanted it to be just me and her and not have otha people 'round bein' nosy!"

"Wahahahahahahaha! You sure want this to be perfect, don't you?"

"Hell yeah! I've been plannin' this all week! Dad even let me use Paco and the limo!"

Plum laughed again and said, "Did he now? So Paco's gonna take you and Pearl to Rosetta's in the limousine?"

"Yeah! We're goin' to a real classy place, Mom, so..."

"Yes, it does make sense."

"Ya think Pearl'll be impressed, Mom?"

"Sure! By the way, are you gonna tell her about all this?"

"Nope! It's gonna be a surprise!"

"Ooh! She'll be _very_ impressed now!"

"Hell yeah!"

Plum laughed.

"I can't wait, Mom. Tomorrow night, I'm gonna sweep her off her feet... A-And maybe... Find out if she 'blossoms'."

"Wahahahahahahaha! Did Vinny give you girl advice again?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess... He said that Pearl hasn't realized her romantic feelings for me, and that's what he called it."

"I see! Well, don't be disappointed if she doesn't!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm pretty much prepared for that, Mom... We're probly jus' gonna come outta there our same ol' sleves."

Plum frowned and said, "Aww, so what if you do? You'll still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be 'jus' friends' anymore! She's the gurl I've always wanted..."

"...S-She accepts me for who I am, Mom. Gurls in the past were scared o' me and would run from me wheneva I tried to be nice or help 'em..."

"...They would call me names like 'punk', 'spoiled brat', even 'ugly'... A-And with Alita she only wanted a sugah daddy..."

"...Pretty much after that, I just gave up... I thought I didn't deserve nobody and that I was a joke..."

"...Well, til I met Pearl. I thought at first she didn't like me, but then she started to be friends with me..."

"...I didn't feel it at first, but that day when I saw her at the park when I told her 'bout me bein' shot an' all that... She actually felt sorry for me..."

"... An' I knew right then an' there that she was the one, Mom... But she said she won't ready!"

"... She told me to wait til she was... Mom?"

Plum had stood there silently, watching him let out all his bottled up feelings for Pearl. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Oh, son", she said hugging Wocky, "I-It'll be alright... I hope Pearl doesn't break your heart."

"I hope not either, Mom", Wocky said, hugging his mother back, "I-If somethin' goes wrong I think I'll j-jus'-"

"Wocky, I don't think she'd do anything to hurt you purposely, but I'm still worried..."

They stood there for a few moments silently.

"Mom?" Wocky asked.

"Yes?" Plum answered.

"I hope this works out..."

"Me too, son... I finally wanna see you with a girl who truly loves and cares about you."

"Y-Yeah..."

Plum looked at the sink and cabinet and said, "OK, sweetie, you're finished! You can go now."

Wocky then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen to go to his room.

"OK, Mom", Wocky said, "See ya in the mornin'."

"Goodnight, Wocky", Plum said.

**

When he got to his room Wocky took off his day clothes and then sat on his bed and lied on his back, his phone in his hand.

"_I wonder what Pearl's doin'", _he thought, _"I think I'll call her."_

He then dialed Pearl's number and waited for her to answer.

~*~

Pearl was in her room getting ready for bed. After she put on her pajamas she went to look at her dress.

"_Tomorrow's the big day"_, she thought, _"I hope Mr. Nick was right... I hope that all this anxiety goes away and that I won't-"_

Suddenly her phone rang.

"_Huh?! Who could that be? Maybe it's Mystic Maya again."_

She then picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey gurl, how ya doin'?"_

Pearl started to feel hot when she heard the voice on the other line.

"H-H-Hello, Wocky", she said shyly, "I-I'm fine."

"_So, ya ready for our date tomorrow?" _He asked, _"I've got everyhin' ready! I got my suit, I reserved our table... Yep, everythin's all set."_

"I-I guess so. I got my dress and shoes today."

_"Can't wait to see ya in 'em."_

Pearl blushed and said, "Y-Yeah, they're really nice."

Then they were silent for a few moments.

"_Hey Pearl?" _Wocky asked, ending the silence.

"Yes?" Pearl said.

_"Ya still nervous?"  
_

"A little, but not as much."

_"That's good. There ain't nothin' to be nervous 'bout, 'cause ya gonna be with me and I'll make sure ya comfortable."_

"T-Thanks."

_"We're gonna have a good time, Pearl, I know it!"_

"Yeah."

_"I wanna get a pizza and ravioli and spaghetti and-"_

"Oh my, that's a lot of food!"

_"I know, but I love food... 'Specially Italian.. Mmm..."_

Pearl laughed and said, "I haven't decided what I want yet. I might just get a pizza."

_"That's cool."_

Suddenly Pearl saw Phoenix come into the room.

"Hey Pearls-"

He cut himself off when he realized that Pearl was on the phone.

"Talking to Wocky?" He asked with his lips.

Pearl nodded, then he left the room closing the door.

"_Who was that?" _Wocky asked.

"Oh, just Mr. Nick", Pearl said.

"_Oh."_

Pearl then heard Wocky yawn.

"Tired?" She asked through a giggle.

"_Uh huh", _he said through another yawn, _"I think I'm gonna hit the sack now."_

"OK... Goodnight, Wocky. I'll see you tomorrow."

Wocky yawned again and said, _"'Night, gurl", _hanging up the phone.

Pearl herself was feeling tired, so she turned out her light and closed her eyes.

She started to dream about seeing Wocky smiling at her, tugging on his hair shyly.

"_Y'know"_, she said to the Dream Wocky, _"I think this date won't be so bad. I-I can't wait now... As long as you're there with me... I'll be happy."_

Dream Wocky didn't respond. He just gave her a playful wink and vanished.

* * *

_**Review plz thank you but no flaming!**_

_**Tee Maya hasn't changed at all! **_

_**  
Poor Pearl... Getting all flustered :3**_

_**And poor Wocky for having girl problems :(**_

_**Next chapter soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4! The day of the date is finally here!**_

* * *

The next morning, Pearl woke up to Trucy's voice.

"Oooh Peaaaarl~", she said playfully, "Get up, today's the big day!"

Pearl slowly opened her eyes to see Trucy standing by her bed holding a tray of food.

"W-What's this?" Pearl asked.

"Breakfast in bed", Trucy said, "Me and Daddy are gonna treat you extra special today, 'cause of your date tonight."

She then placed the tray in Pearl's lap. What she had gotten was bacon, eggs, milk, and toast with raspberry jam.

"Gee... Thanks", Pearl said as she started to nibble on her food.

"It's no problem at all, Pearl! It was Daddy's idea", Trucy said.

"Tell him I said thank you", Pearl said.

"Daddy!" Trucy yelled.

Soon Phoenix came into the room and said, "What is it, Trucy?"

"Pearl says thank you!"

He then looked at Pearl and smiled, "You're welcome, Pearls."

Soon Pearl was done eating, and got out of her bed.

"Are you still nervous?" Trucy asked as she sat on the bed.

"Actually... No", Pearl said.

"_Really_?" Trucy asked in amazement.

"Uh huh... Wocky called me last night, a-and I guess hearing how happy he sounded about it made me happy."

Trucy squealed and said, "Awww, sooo sweet~!!"

Pearl blushed.

"Pearls, I'm happy for you", Phoenix said.

"T-Thanks", Pearl said.

"Well, we're gonna go so you can shower and get dressed", he said.

"OK", Pearl said as they left the room.

Then Pearl left her room and headed to the shower. Twenty minutes later she got out and went back to her room to put on her robes. Suddenly she thought about the dream she had about Wocky last night.

"_What a strange dream", _she thought, _"I-It was kind of... Soothing... I-I hope he smiles at me like tha-"_

She then cut herself short when she realized what she was about to think.

"_U-Um... O-OK, I've never thought about him that way before..."_

She then finished putting on her clothes, picked up her phone, and walked into the living room to join Phoenix and Trucy.

~*~

Wocky was still asleep at this time.

He was wrapped up in a dream about Pearl holding his hand and walking down a path lined with cherry blossom trees. They seemed to be going on a picnic, on account of Dream Pearl was holding a picnic basket and a blanket in her free hand.

Dream Wocky and Pearl walked a little farther until they reached a very elegant looking Japanese garden with a koi pond, a bamboo forest nearby, and a large waterfall lined with big rocks. Soon they reach a grassy area dotted with more cherry blossom trees.

"Let's go there, Wocky", Dream Pearl said pointing to a spot underneath one of the trees.

"Awright, gurl", Dream Wocky said.

They soon reached to spot, and Dream Pearl laid out the blanket and set down the picnic basket. Then they took out some various foods and started eating.

"Y'know gurl", Dream Wocky said a few minutes later, inching his way closer to Dream Pearl, "When I first saw ya... Ya took my breath away..."

Dream Pearl giggled.

"Ya the flyest honey I've _eva_ seen", he said again, his voice gradually softening as he said it, eventually touching noses with Dream Pearl.

Dream Pearl just stared up at him dreamily.

Dream Wocky snaked his arms around Dream Pearl's waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He then began to kiss her passionately, moving his hands all over her, while she ran her hands through his hair. They did this for several moments, then Dream Wocky slowly pulled away.

"I love ya, gurl", he whispered in Dream Pearl's ear.

"Wocky, wake up!" Dream Pearl yelled in Plum's booming, husky voice.

~*~

Wocky quickly opened his eyes and quickly sat up in his bed. He saw that his mother was standing over him, and he also noticed he was holding one of his pillows.

"Wocky, it's almost noon!" Plum said, "And you were talking in your sleep again!"

"W-W-What?!" Wocky said with his face red from the dream he had.

"Ya the flyest honey I've _eva_ seen", Plum said trying to imitate her son's voice.

Wocky cringed and laid back down in his bed, hiding his face in his pillow.

"I love ya gurl", she added.

"Mooom!" Wocky said, his voice muffled in the pillow.

"Oh, and you were kissing that pillow quite... _Eagerly._"

"MOOOOOOOM!!"

Plum laughed and said, "You were dreaming about Pearl, weren't you?"

Wocky then hid himself under his covers, completely embarrassed

"Wahahahahahahaha! You're a bashful little thing, aren't you?"

"Mom, that dream didn't mean _anythin_'! I-It was jus' a dream, y'know?" Wocky said, still under his blanket.

"I know son, but... You said you _loved_ her", Plum said, "And that's quite a strong message to get from a dream."

Wocky didn't say anything.

"_Man, that dream was so wack", _he thought, _"A-And I... P-Practically _made out _with her! And the weird part was... S-She actually _let _me do it! That would _neva_ happen in real life!"_

Plum then pulled the blanket off her son to see him hanging his head, trying to hide his red face.

"Wocky, you're being ridiculous! I was just messing with you! You had that dream because you're excited about seeing Pearl tonight."

"Mooom", Wocky said again, getting out of his bed and standing up, "Stop it! That dream was jus' a dream, and nothin' else! It'll neva come true... Pearl'd be too shy to get that close to me."

Plum put her arm around Wocky and said, "Don't be so gloomy! It's like she said: She just needs time, it'll happen. You just need to be patient."

Wocky sighed; he was one of the most impatient people in the world.

"But _when_?! She's startin' to take over all my thoughts and everythin'! I don't think I can stand it anymore", he said.

"C'mon, son" Plum said, taking Wocky's hand, "Maybe some breakfast will make you feel better."

**

Later that afternoon Trucy and Pearl were walking down the block with ice cream cones.

"Oh, Pearl, I'm _so _excited for you", Trucy said, biting the bottom of her cone, "I can't wait to see Wocky whisk you away! It's gonna be _sooo romaaantiiic~_"

Pearl blushed and said, "Y-Yeah, I guess", then continued licking her ice cream.

The soon started to reach the Kitakis' bakery.

Trucy looked at Pearl and giggled, "Let's see if he's in there."

She then walked inside while Pearl waited outside. Trucy then came back out a few minutes later.

"He not here", she said, "Why don't you call him and ask where he is?"

"U-Um... OK", Pearl said, dialing Wocky's number quite nervously. She then heard a ring for a few moments, then heard a voice on the other line.

_"Yo."_

"H-Hello..."

"_Um... H-Hey, gurl."_

"I... I wanted to asked you where you are... Did you take the day off today?"

"_Uh... Y-Yeah, I did."_

Pearl noticed that Wocky was acting a bit funny.

"Is something wrong, Wocky?"

_"N-Nothin'! Jus' got finished swimmin' in my pool... I'm jus' sittin' here dryin' off..."_

Pearl's body suddenly set on fire picturing that scene. She covered her mouth with the hand holding her ice cream cone, causing it to fall on the sidewalk.

"U-U-U-U-U-Um... T-T-T-That's n-n-n-nice", she said in a shaky voice.

_"Ya OK, gurl? Ya voice sounds funny."_

"No! I-I'm fine! That's all I wanted to know bye!"

_"Gurl, wai-" _He got cut off by Pearl hanging up.

Her heart was pounding, her face was red, she felt hot all over, and she felt completely ridiculous.

Trucy then looked at Pearl and said, "So, where was he?"

"A-At home", Pearl said, "B-By his pool."

"Pearl, why is your face so red?"

"N-No reason."

Trucy didn't bother asking why, since she had a hunch.

She then smirked and Pearl and whispered in her ear in a giggly voice, "I bet Wocky looks _good _in a bathing suit."

Pearl then shrieked and ran past Trucy, heading in the direction towards the talent agency. She was completely embarrassed and upset about feeling like that about Wocky.

"Pearl, wait! I was just playing around!" Trucy called out, chasing after her.

* * *

_**Review plz thank you but no flaming!**_

_**Wow, Wocky's dream was really crazy! :O**_

_**And Pearl's shyness got the best of her again :(**_

_**Chapter 5: Wocky finally comes to pick up Pearl for their date **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pearl has a talk with Phoenix and Wocky finally comes to pick her up for their date :3**_

* * *

Pearl had almost ran almost the whole way there. She burst through the door, ignoring Phoenix saying, "Pearls, what happened?" and went straight to her room and slammed the door.

She then flopped on her bed and began sobbing heavily.

"_I-I can't take this anymore!" _She thought, _"Wocky's supposed to be my friend, but why have I been feeling funny around him lately?! It's just been getting worse and worse! Why is he making me feel this way?!"_

Soon Phoenix came into the room and asked, "Pearls, what's wrong?"

"Wocky's driving me insane!" Pearl shouted through her tears, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Mr. Nick!"

Phoenix then sat down next to Pearl and put his hand on her shoulder, "Now, Pearls, calm down. Tell me what's going on."

"H-He... He's just been making me feel funny lately", she said, "W-Whenever I see him I get really shy and don't know what to say... I-I've been thinking about him more and more every day... A-And when I hear his voice I get butterflies in my stomach... A-And I see him in my dreams more often too... H-He just makes me feel... Happy."

"Pearls", Phoenix said, "Remember when you said you weren't ready to be romantic with him yet?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well... I think your heart's trying to tell you that it's ready."

"No, no, no, Mr. Nick! I'm _still _not ready!"

"Pearls..."

"I'm tried of it! I'm really confused! Sure, I like him, but the way I feel now feels totally different... I-It's almost like-"

"You love him?"

Pearl gasped and said, "Mr. Nick!"

"C'mon, Pearls, tell the truth."

"...Alright, alright! In the past couple of weeks, I've realized I like Wocky a lot more than I thought. I didn't want to believe it, but now it's just become too much! I've never felt this way about anyone before, Mr. Nick... H-He might be my... S-Special someone."

Phoenix chuckled. He remembered hearing Pearl say that quite often when she was younger. Back then she thought he was Maya's special someone, but eventually she found out that wasn't the case.

"I knew you would admit it eventually", he said.

"Huh?" Pearl asked.

"Ever since you first told me you liked Wocky I had a feeling that it would get stronger."

"Really?"

"Yes. Love is a powerful thing, Pearls. You can't deny your love for someone, because your heart gets bigger and bigger until it explodes!"

"I know that now... I feel much better now that I've realized it."

"So... Will you ever tell him?"

"Maybe... But I'd have to wait for the right time..."

"I see."

Phoenix then looked at the clock and said, "Oh, it's 6:15! Pearls go get ready!"

"O-OK, Mr. Nick", she said grabbing her dress and shoes.

When Phoenix walked out of the room, Trucy ran up to him and said, "Ooh, Daddy, it's almost time! He's gonna be here in forty five minutes!"

"I know, Trucy", he said, "And at that time, our little Pearls is gonna head out, and possibly come back a brand new girl."

~*~

"6:15?! Oh shit I gotta find my shoes!" Wocky said digging through his closet to find his dress shoes.

Plum was standing behind him.

"Wocky, hurry up!" She said, "Paco's waiting on you!"

"I know, Mom, I'm tryin' to find my-Oh! Found 'em thank God!"

He then quickly put his shoes on and said, "There, all dressed!"

He scrambled down the stairs, but stopped at a mirror to fix his hair. Then he continued to head his way to the front door.

When he got there Paco was standing there silently. He was a huge man wearing a suit and sunglasses. He also wasn't much on conversation.

"Got everythin'?" He asked gruffly.

"Lessee... Phone... Wallet... Yep! Got everythin'!" Wocky said as he checked his pockets.

"Aight, let's go", Paco said, leading Wocky to the limousine parked outside the mansion gates.

Suddenly they heard Plum shout, "Have a good time, honey! Be safe!"

"Awright, Mom!" Wocky shouted back.

Paco then opened the door for Wocky, waited for him to get inside and shut the door. Then he got in the driver's seat and started up the limo, and drove to the Wright Talent Agency.

**

Trucy and Phoenix were in the living room waiting for Pearl.

"Ooh, what's taking her?! It's 6:45! He's gonna be here in fifteen minutes!"

"Calm down, Trucy, she'll be out-"

Soon they heard the sound of clicking shoes on the wooden floors.

Pearl came into room with her dress and shoes on.

Phoenix looked at her in amazement and said, "Wow... P-Pearls... You look so grown up."

"Yeah", Trucy said, "But there's just one thing."

She went up to Pearl and took the pins out of her hair that held up her double loop hairdo, letting her hair fall past her shoulders.

"You should try a new look!" Trucy said smiling.

Pearl then adjusted her hair a little and said, "T-Thanks, I guess..."

Suddenly the sound of a car pulling up echoed outside.

"Oh my God he's here!" Trucy said.

Pearl started to fidget with the handle of her purse nervously.

Footsteps were then heard walking up the steps to the entrance of the agency.

Trucy squealed and said, "Aaaah, he's coming to the door!"

"Trucy, calm down", Phoenix said.

Then there was a loud knock on the door.

Phoenix got up and said, "I'll get it, Pearls. Just sit down and try to relax."

Trucy followed him out of the living room.

They soon got to the front door. Phoenix opened it to see Wocky looking a lot more cleaned up than usual.

Trucy's eyes grew wide and squealed again.

"Oh my God, Wocky~", she said with her eyes sparkling, "You look soo nice!"

Wocky rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Uh... Thanks, Shorty."

He then peeked inside the door and asked, "Where's Pearl?"

"She's in the living room", Phoenix said.

"I'm gonna go get her", Trucy said, leaving the room to rejoin Pearl.

When she returned Pearl was startled by her giddiness.

"Oh my _Goood_~!!" Trucy squealed, "Wocky looks _soooo_ handsome~! You're _really_ lucky, Pearl!"

Pearl blushed and said nothing.

"C'mon", Trucy continued, "Go on out there and see for yourself!"

She then went back to the front door to join Phoenix and Wocky.

"She's coming, Wocky", Trucy said.

Soon they heard clicking shoes slowly making their way towards the entrance room.

Pearl had finally entered the room, wearing her purple knee length dress and matching heels. She kept her magatama around her neck, and her hair flowed past her shoulders.

She was looking down, clutching her purse tightly.

Wocky stood there wide eyed and mouth agape.

Trucy and Phoenix stepped out the doorway so Pearl could get to him.

"G-Gurl... I-Is that _you_?!" Wocky asked, not believing that he was seeing Pearl.

Pearl looked up at him and got wide eyed herself.

He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He kept his hair the same as usual and had black dress shoes. He also had taken out his earrings and didn't have his 'bling' on his fingers, and for an extra touch he had put a fox pin on his lapel.

"Y-Yeah... I-It's me", Pearl said shyly, "Y-You look... Nice."

"Y-You too", Wocky said, twirling his hair around his finger.

Trucy then leaned on Phoenix and quietly said "Aww."

Phoenix just smiled at them.

Wocky then held out his hand and said, "C'mon, Pearl, Paco's waitin'."

"Paco?" Pearl asked, shyly cupping her hand into his.

"He's our driver", he said as he pointed to Paco standing in front of the limo.

Trucy and Phoenix looked at it dumbfounded.

Trucy gasped and said, "A _limo_?!"

"Wow", Phoenix said, "T-That's quite impressive!"

"Y-Yeah", Wocky said.

Soon Wocky and Pearl walked out to the limo.

"Have a good time, Pearl!" Trucy shouted, "Let me know how it went!"

"OK!" Pearl shouted back, still holding Wocky's hand.

"Take care of her, alright?" Phoenix then called out.

"Dont' worry, G, she's in good hands!" Wocky answered.

Paco opened the door to let Wocky and Pearl get in, and then he got in and drove away towards Mama Rosetta's.

Phoenix shut the door and sighed.

"Daddy, this is so amazing! Pearl is actually on a date!" Trucy said excitedly.

"I know, Trucy... I always wondered who Pearls' special someone would be, but I _never _thought it would be someone like Wocky."

Trucy gasped and said, "_W-What_?! Y-You mean-?"

"Yes, Trucy... Pearls loves him. She admitted it to me today."

"Whaaat?!"

"It's true. She's finally blossomed."

Trucy got teary eyed and said, "Awwww, that's soooo romantiiic~... D-Do you think she'll tell him?"

"I dunno, Trucy", Phoenix said, "She told me if she found the right moment, she will."

* * *

_**Review plz thank you but no flaming!**_

_**Awww Pearl admitted she loves Wocky X3**_

_**And it was so cute when they first saw each other dressed up!**_

_**Chapter 6: The date part 1**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**OK guys, they're finally on the date! :D Let's see how it works out...**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Wocky and Pearl were in the back of the limo sitting in the plush seats.

They were sitting on opposite sides, looking out their corresponding window.

They didn't speak to each other much the whole ride.

Pearl looked at her phone: It read 7:45 pm the display.

"_We've been on the road for forty five minutes", _she thought, _"How much longer?"  
_

She then turned her head to look at Wocky, who was looking out the window still.

"_I-I can't believe I actually... _L-Love _him", _she thought further, _"But I'm not sure if I can tell him."_

Wocky was also thinking to himself.

"_It's finally happenin'", _he thought, _"I gotta make sure I don't screw this up! A-And maybe... Pearl will finally be ready for me."_

He then turned to look in Pearl's direction when their eyes met.

They stayed like that for a few moments, then looked back out the windows.

"_Not much longer now", _Pearl thought, _"I can do this..."_

"_This is it, man", _Wocky thought, _"Tonight, we might-"_

"We're here", Paco said, pulling into the parking lot of Mama Rosetta's.

Soon the limo came to a stop. Pearl then tried to get out, but Wocky grabbed her hand, holding her back.

"Paco'll get it for us", he said.

"O-OK", Pearl said, taking her hand back.

Paco then opened the door. Wocky got out first, then he held his hand out to Pearl. She took his hand as she got out, watching her feet to make sure she didn't fall. Then Paco got back in the limo and drove away.

When Pearl looked up, she was amazed.

Mama Rosetta's was a glamorous looking place, with flower beds all around the grounds of the large two story building. There were a lot of classy looking people around, staring at Wocky and Pearl with intrigue as they walked by.

Wocky then led Pearl by the hand to the restaurant's entrance.

"Don't let go of my hand, gurl", Wocky said, "Don't want ya to get lost. Big place y'know."

"O-OK", Pearl said.

They eventually reached the front door of the building. Wocky let go of Pearl's hand to open the door and let her go in first, then went in after her. When he was inside he took Pearl's hand again as they reached the restaurant's lobby.

Pearl looked around in amazement.

The lobby was huge with seats for people to sit on to wait on their names to be called for their table. There were Italian style architectures, décor, and artwork all around.

_"Wow", _Pearl thought, _"This place _is _fancy! _Beautiful _even!"_

She then turned to Wocky and said, "Do we have to wait?"

"Naw", he said, "I jus' gotta tell the guy my name and we're good."

They then approached the attendant, who was standing in front of a podium with a book of people's names with reservations.

"Name, please?" The attendant asked.

"Kitaki", Wocky said.

The attendant then put on his glasses and looked through the list.

"Hmm... Kitaki, Kitaki... Oh, here you are! 8:00, just on time, sir."

He then wrote their table number down on a slip of paper and handed it to the host standing beside him.

"Show these two to their table, please", the attendant said to the host.

"This way, please", the host said, leading Wocky and Pearl out of the lobby and into the dining room. She thought they would be sitting here, but the host kept on walking.

They then reached an elevator with see through glass. The host pressed the button to open the door, and then they stepped inside.

Pearl watched the bottom floor get smaller and smaller the higher they went. She had no idea of where they were going.

Soon the reached the second floor. The host then led them through another dining hall, until they reached a door leading to an outdoor area.

The host opened the door, and Pearl's eyes grew wide.

The area where they were to sit was a large balcony that had a table with two seats with silverware and plates already set up for them. There was also a bench nearby that faced the skyline of the city, where one could sit and view the scenery.

Pearl then looked out the sky view in front of her: Tall skyscrapers lined neatly across the horizon, with smaller buildings underneath them, with the sun dipping behind them making the sky all shades of orange and pink.

"Here is your table, sir", the host told Wocky as he seated the two.

He then handed them menus and said, "Your server will be out shortly", then walked back inside the building.

Pearl held her menu up to her face, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Whadda ya think, gurl?" Wocky suddenly asked, pushing her menu down with on finger so he could see her face, "Ya like what I picked?"

Pearl nodded and looked back at her menu.

Wocky heart sank and he thought, _"Man, she ain't impressed at all!"_

Pearl then turned her head toward the cityscape again and said, "It's a nice view up here. I think I can see People Park."

"Y-Yeah", Wocky responded.

"_Phew! Maybe she _is _impressed!"_

They sat silent for a few moments, until Pearl asked, "Have you decided on what you want?"

"Naw", Wocky answered, "How 'bout you?"

"I'm getting a pizza."

"Hey, why don't we jus' get that and share it?"

Pearl blushed and said, "O-OK... I'll probably need help eating it anyway."

Wocky also blushed and thought, _"Heh heh, we're gonna _share _a meal."_

Pearl then stared at the sunset again.

"_It's going good so far"_, she thought, _"But, I have to find the right moment to tell him my feelings before the night is over!"_

Wocky sat there looking at Pearl, who was still facing the city.

"_I can't believe how _foine _she looks~", _he thought, _"Sure, I imagined what she'd look like but _hawt dayum _she is _smokin'~_!"_

Suddenly a voice said, "_Bienvenue à Mama Rosetta, Monsieur et Mademoiselle! _I am your server, Jean Armstrong!"

Wocky turned to the voices and his eyes got wide and his jaw dropped.

"Da _hell_?!"

Jean Armstrong was a middle aged, fat Frenchman who was very feminine looking, who wore all pink and had a mustache and goatee, and had a very pronounced French accent.

Pearl smiled at him and said, "Hello, Mr. Armstrong!"

Armstrong smiled at her and said, "_Bonjour, Mademoiselle... _Erm..."

"Pearl."

"Oh ho ho! _Oui, Mademoiselle _Pearl_!"_

He then looked at Wocky and said, "Who eez zeez, _votre amant_?"

Pearl looked at him confused and said, "No, his name's Wocky."

Wocky looked at Armstrong disgustedly.

Armstrong then started to tug on Wocky's 'ears' and said, "What eez zeez?! You have ze ears of _un renard_!"

Wocky pushed his hand away and yelled, "Man, get offa me ya fruitcake!"

"_sacré bleu", _Armstrong said, "What a temper you have, _Monsieur Renard_!"

He then pulled a bottle out of his pocket and offered it to Wocky.

"Try zeez!"

"What is it?!" Wocky asked.

"Looks like aromatherapy oil", Pearl said.

Armstrong chuckled and said, _"Oui, oui, Mademoiselle! __C'est _lavender, to be exact! Proven to soothe ze temper and calm ze nerves. All you have to do eez rub ze oil on your body, _Monsieur Renard_, and you will be relaxed and soothed!"

Wocky cringed and Pearl blushed heavily and hid her face.

"Man, what the hell?! I ain't puttin' on arowmuthurpee shit on! My homies would neva let me live it down if I was goin' 'round smellin' like lavenda!"

Armstrong harrumphed and said, "What about ze _Mademoiselle_?"

Pearl then took the bottle and put it in her purse.

"Thank you, sir., I'll take it. Lavender's my favorite."

Wocky's face turned bright red and said, "J-Jus' ask us what we want already!"

"Fine, zen! What do you want for ze drink?"

"I guess I'll take a soda", Wocky said.

"Water, please", Pearl said.

"_Bon, alors!_ I'll be back soon", Armstrong said as he walked out.

"Man, that guy is wack", Wocky said, "Feelin' my hair and shit and tryin' to make me put on oil?! Goddamn gay ass bitch."

He then realized what he said and started apologizing to Pearl.

"O-Oh sorry, gurl", he said, "Shouldn't talk like that 'round ya."

"I-It's OK", Pearl said.

"Why is a French dude workin' here anyway?! This is an Italian joint!" Wocky added.

"I have no idea", Pearl answered.

Soon Armstrong came back with their drinks.

"Here you go! Ze soda for _Monsieur Renard_, and _eau_ for _Mademoiselle_ Pearl", he said.

"Thank you", Pearl said.

"_Vous êtes les bienvenus, __Mademoiselle", _Armstrong said, "So, are you ready for ze food?"

"Yes, sir", Pearl said, "We'll just have a pizza. Pepperonis and extra cheese OK, Wocky?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool."

"OK, zen, one large pepperoni pizza with ze extra cheese will be here _immédiatement_!"

Then Armstrong walked out again.

The sun was now gone, and the moon was shining down on the pair.

"There's a full moon tonight", Pearl said, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah", Wocky said, also looking up.

They then turned their heads toward one another. They stared at each other for several moments, then looked away.

"S-So... Ya like it so far?" Wocky asked nervously.

"Sure", Pearl said, "It's been nice. Our waiter is a bit... Out there, though", Pearl said.

"Yeah, he's a real fruitcake", Wocky said.

Then Pearl giggled silently, covering her mouth with her hand.

They sat silently for a few minutes, looking out to the city again.

"_What a beautiful night", _Pearl thought, turning her head in Wocky's direction, _"A-And I'm sharing it with him."_

She then started to feel her face getting hot, then looked away from him.

Wocky then said, "They sure takin' a long time on our food."

"Yeah", Pearl agreed.

Then the balcony door opened. Armstrong was carrying their pizza on a very elaborate tray.

He then sat it down on the table and said, "Here you are! Pepperoni pizza with ze extra cheese for _les deux amoureux_!"

"Thank you", Pearl said.

"Aah, _Vous êtes les bienvenus, __Mademoiselle! _You are so polite."

Armstrong then turned to Wocky in disgust and said, "Unlike _Monsieur Renard _here."

"Would ya stop callin' me that?!" Wocky said, "My name's Wocky Kitaki, brah! Not no monseeyour raynar!"

Armstrong sighed and said, "Fine zen, I'll be back soon", and walked out.

Wocky grabbed a slice of pizza, crammed it in his mouth and practically swallowed it whole.

Pearl had also taken a slice, cutting it with a knife in small pieces and eating it with a fork.

"Good, huh?" Wocky asked.

"Uh huh", Pearl said.

"_She eats all dainty like", _Wocky thought as he watched Pearl eat, _"So cute, man."_

They continued to eat for the next twenty minutes or so. By the time they were done the pizza was gone. Of course, Pearl only ate about three or four slices while Wocky ate the rest.

"Man, that was so good", Wocky said patting his stomach, "How 'bout you?"

"Uh huh", Pearl said.

Armstrong came in a few moments later with a small plate with some type of dessert on it. He took the pizza tray and put the dessert plate in its place.

"Complementary dessert from ze chef", he said.

Wocky looked at it and said, "Awright!"

"What is it?" Pearl asked.

"Tiramisu", Armstrong said, "A traditional Italian dessert."

To her it looked like a chocolate spongecake with cream on it.

"But why did we get only one?" Pearl asked.

"Oh ho ho! Since you two are _amoureux_, you shall share it!"

Pearl blushed, as did Wocky.

"Y-Ya mean we gotta share _that _tiny thang?!" Wocky asked looking at the tiramisu.

"_Oui, Monsieur Renard_", Armstrong said.

Then he handed Wocky some type of small device and said, "Call me with zeez to ask for ze bill", and then walked out.

Wocky and Pearl then grabbed their spoons.

Wocky took one side of the tiramisu and Pearl took the other.

"This stuff's good, gurl", Wocky said, "Even though did does taste like coffee."

He then put his spoon through his piece of tiramisu and put it in his mouth.

Pearl then followed suit. To her it _did _taste like coffee, but it also had a sweet, creamy texture.

After Pearl swallowed she said, "Hey, this _is _kinda good."

"Told ya", Wocky said.

When he looked at Pearl he noticed that she had some cream from the dessert on the tip of her nose.

"Hey, ya got somethin' on ya nose", he said.

Pearl then grabbed her napkin, but before she could Wocky got up and said, "Naw, I'll get it."

He walked to where Pearl was and bent down. He then took the pad of his thumb and rubbed the cream off her nose.

Pearl had shivers down her spine as he was doing this.

"Got it", Wocky said as he sat back down, wiping his hands on his napkin.

Pearl looked down at the tiramisu and ate a bit more of it.

A few minutes later they had eaten all of it.

"That was good", Pearl said, "The flavor was very... Um... Different to say the least."

"Yeah, I guess", Wocky said.

They sat silent again.

Pearl looked at her phone and thought, _"9:30... I think I still have time..."_

She then noticed the bench she saw earlier and asked shyly, "H-Hey Wocky?"

"Yeah, gurl?" Wocky responded.

Pearl then pointed to the bench and said, "Wanna sit over there and watch the city with me?"

Wocky blushed and said, "S-Sure."

They walked to the bench and sat down next to each other, facing the nighttime sky lit up by the moon and the city lights.

They didn't look at each other for a while.

"_This is it", _Pearl thought, _"It's now or never!"_

"_Why's she doin' this?" _Wocky thought, _"Somethin's up, man, I can feel it!"_

* * *

_**Review plz thank you but no flaming!**_

_**WTF Jean Armstrong what're you doing here?! I guess **_

_**Très Bien went down the drain after all that debt he had XD**_

_**Aromatherapy oil? O.o**_

_**So much Pocky fluff, but this is only the beginning! ;D**_

_**Chapter 7 will have the end of the date!**_

_**Armstrong's French Terms**_

_Bienvenue à Mama Rosetta, Monsieur et Mademoiselle- _Welcome to Mama Rosetta's, Mr. and Miss!

_Bonjour_- Hello

_Oui- _Yes

_votre amant_- Your lover

_un renard_- A fox

_sacré bleu_- A French interjection

_C'est_- It is

_Bon, alors!_- Fine, then!

_eau_- Water

_Vous êtes les bienvenus_- You're welcome

_immédiatement_- Immediately

_les deux amoureux_- The two lovers


	7. Chapter 7

_**The last part of the date, everybody! Let's see what happens!**_

* * *

Pearl bit her lip and turned to face Wocky, who was looking straight ahead.

"W-Wocky?" She asked timidly.

Wocky turned his head to face her and said, "Yeah?"

"U-Um... I-I have to tell you something."

"W-What, gurl?"

Pearl then swallowed and said, "Y-You know... You know how we're friends?"

"Yeah."

"W-Well..."

Pearl blushed deeply as she looked right into his eyes.

"I-I... I..."

"What?"

"I... I've been feeling differently about you lately."

Wocky looked at her confused and said, "What you mean?"

"Well", Pearl continued, "I mean that... M-Maybe I... L-Like you more than a friend."

Pearl blushed even more and looked down shyly.

Wocky's heart did a back flip as he said, "W-What?! _For real_?!"

Pearl nodded and said, "Uh huh... When I first met you, I was very intimidated by you because of your appearance and your demeanor, and also your... Um... 'Family background', so to speak."

Wocky looked at her intently as she was speaking to him.

Pearl then took a deep breath and continued.

"But after getting to know you a little better, I realized that you were... Nice."

He blushed when she said that and twirled his hair with his finger bashfully, "Aww, gurl..."

"A-And that time that we saw each other at People Park", Pearl continued, "I felt so bad for you when you told me your story about that trial. Until then, I never realized h-how... How much pain you went through."

She was starting to tear up at this point.

"A-And I thank Mr. Polly for being your l-lawyer in that trial... I-If it wasn't for h-him, y-y-you..."

She then put her head in her hands and started to sob.

Wocky looked at her sadly and said, "Aw, gurl."

He then put his arm around her and continued, "D-Don't cry... I'm here now, ain't I?"

Pearl looked up at him as he smiled sweetly at her.

"The past is the past, gurl", he said, "I've pretty much let all that blow past me now. There ain't nothin' to worry 'bout."

Pearl smiled back at him and said, "That's good."

They sat silently for several minutes after that, looking back out at the nighttime sky.

Suddenly Pearl turned her head to Wocky again and said , "Y-You know... I never thought I would like someone like you... You're very loud and rowdy, you wear strange clothes, you're very impulsive, you're kind of messy, you have a weird accent..."

She then reached out to touch Wocky's hair.

"... And you have the oddest hairstyle I've ever seen..."

Wocky shuddered as she was stroking his hair.

Pearl then drew her hand away and said, "A-And yet... S-Something in my heart told me that you weren't a bad person..."

She then took Wocky's hands into her own and looked up at him.

"W-Wocky", she said with her voice trembling, "I-I..."

"What?" Wocky asked softly.

She let go of his hands, and shakily started to slowly move her hands and put them on his cheeks.

Wocky looked at her bewildered.

Pearl then closed her eyes, leaned into him and shyly kissed his lips.

Wocky's heart started pounding. He could not believe what was happening at this moment.

Then, out of impulse, he wrapped his arms around her torso and deepened the kiss, as Pearl started to wrap her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Wocky started to slowly introduced his tongue in Pearl's mouth cautiously.

Pearl was reminded of the first time he kissed her at People Park, but this time she let him in.

Their tongues danced for several minutes, until Pearl tried to pull away for a breath.

Wocky, however, pulled her back in, gently sucking on her lower lip, causing her to hum softly.

Then he slowly pulled away from her, touching noses and looking into each other's eyes fondly.

Their faces were flushed and their hearts were beating wildly, not believing what they had just done.

"I-I... I think you might be my... S-Special someone", Pearl said softly.

"Y-Ya mean", Wocky asked shakily, "... Ya mean l-like-?"

"N-Not exactly... I-I don't want to put a name on it just yet..."

Wocky then kissed Pearl again briefly and said, "Well... I think ya my special someone, too..."

They sat there holding each other for what seemed like forever to them, until they heard someone open the balcony door.

"_Monsieur, Mademoiselle, où êtes-vous_?"

"Dammit, not him", Wocky hissed, letting go of Pearl and getting up from the bench to approach Armstrong.

"Ah, zere you are", Armstrong said when he saw Wocky, "It's almost ze closing time, and you need to pay ze bill."

Wocky quickly pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card.

"Here, ya fruitcake, now get the hell outta my face!" He said angrily.

Armstrong harrumphed disgustedly at Wocky and walked back out, muttering how rude he was.

Wocky then walked back to Pearl and said, "C'mon, gurl, we're leavin'."

He took Pearl's hand as she got up and lead her off the balcony and back to the restaurant lobby.

Wocky got his credit card back from the attendant, and they headed out the door.

When they walked farther down they saw Paco waiting for them.

They got inside and then they began to head back to the talent agency

**

Wocky and Pearl were sitting in the limo, closer to each other than they were before.

"Have a good time?" Wocky asked, putting his arm around Pearl.

"Y-Yeah", Pearl answered timidly, "It was nice."

She then took her phone out of her purse and read "10:45".

"I've never been out this late before", Pearl said with a yawn, "I'm tired."

She then started to put her arms around Wocky's torso, putting her head under his arm that was still around her and laid against his side, closing her eyes.

Wocky looked at her and thought, _"Wow... I-I'm her special someone..."_

He then felt Pearl loosen her grip on him and sigh softly. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep with her arms still around him.

"_Sleepin' like a lil' angel"_, Wocky thought with a smile.

**

"Gurl, wake up", Wocky said softly, "We're at your place."

Pearl slowly opened her eyes, sat up and let go of him.

"W-Was I sleeping the whole way?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much", he said.

Soon Paco opened the door and they both got out.

Wocky took Pearl's hand and walked her up the stairs and to the door.

When they got there Wocky said, "I'm glad I asked ya out, gurl."

He then pulled her close and whispered, "G'night, my Lil' Angel", and kissed her softly.

"G-Goodnight... My little Fox Prince", Pearl said shyly, kissing the tip of Wocky's nose.

Wocky then reluctantly let go of her.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow", Pearl said, going inside the building.

* * *

_**Review plz thank you but no flaming!**_

_**POCKY FLUFF OVERLOAAAAAD!!!**_

_**Holy LORD that kiss! Didn't think I could pull that off! O__O**_

_**And I love Wocky's nickname for Pearl ("Lil' Angel") X3**_

_**Last chapter coming soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh noooo, the last chapter! Well, let's see how this sweet little story ends...**_

* * *

Phoenix was sitting in the living room when Pearl walked in.

Trucy was right there with him, waiting for Pearl in anticipation.

They both looked at each other as she opened the living room door and came inside.

Trucy got up excitedly and said, "How was it, Pearl?! Did you have a good time?!"

Pearl nodded and said, "Uh huh."

"Did you tell him how you feel?" Phoenix asked.

Pearl blushed and said, "W-Well... Kind of... I told him that he was my special someone."

Trucy jumped up and down and said, "Yay! Pearl's got a special someone now!"

"That's right", Phoenix said.

Pearl sighed dreamily and put her hands on her face, much like she used to do when she was younger.

"I-It's true... And he said I was his special someone too", she said.

Trucy started to tear up as she said, "Aww."

"A-And it's all thanks to you and Mr. Polly."

"How?" Trucy asked.

"Well, you introduced me to him", Pearl explained, "and Mr. Polly prevented him from going to jail... A-And possibly leaving this world."

"Yeah, I remember!" Trucy said, "If it wasn't for us, none of this would be happening right now!"

Pearl then hugged Trucy and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Trucy said hugging her back.

Phoenix looked at the clock on the wall and said, "It's almost midnight/ We should all head on to bed."

Trucy and Pearl then headed to their rooms, saying goodnight to Phoenix.

**

When Pearl got to her room, she took off her dress and shoes and put them in her closet. She then put on her pajamas, cut her light off and climbed into bed.

"_That date wasn't so bad after all", _Pearl thought as she pulled the covers over her and laying her head down on her pillow.

As she started to fall asleep, she started to see Wocky in her dream smiling at her again.

"_Oh, Wocky", _she said to him, _"I'm so glad I met you..."_

The Dream Wocky just continued to smile at her, offering her a single red rose.

~*~

Wocky had just walked into his house when his mother came in like a tank.

"WOCKY~!!" She said, hugging him tightly, "Did you have a good time?!"

"Y-Yeah", he said.

"What happened?! Tell me _everything_!"

"Well, we ate pizza and tiramisu..."

"Uh huh."

"And then she wanted to sit with me to watch the sky."

"Aww! Then what?!"

Wocky blushed and said, "We started talkin', a-and... She... W-We kissed... A-And she told me I was her special someone."

Plum hugged him even tighter, lifting his feet off the ground.

"Ooh, son~! I'm so happy for you!"

Wocky struggled in his mother's arms and said, "Oww! Mom, let me go, I can't breathe!"

She let him go and said, "I'm just so glad you found love! _Real _love!"

"W-Well", Wocky said, "She didn't actually say she loved me... B-But it felt like it to me... A-And the way she told me how she felt was a lot different from how Alita said it."

"Pearl was being honest", Plum said, "Unlike with Alita, Pearl's love for you is true and pure."

"Yeah", he said, "I kinda _did_ notice that."

"Her first love, your second love", Plum sighed dreamily, "So sweet..."

"Moom", Wocky whined, "Quit it, you're embarrassin' me."

Soon the grandfather clock in the other room rang out, indicating that it was midnight.

"You better get on to bed, sweetie", Plum said, "You must be exhausted."

Wocky yawned and said, "Awright, Mom, g'night", as he walked up the stairs to his room.

**

After he took off he suit and shoes Wocky cut off his lighted, climbed into bed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

_"I finally got a gurl who cares about me for real"_, He thought, _"She don't want me to buy her things, she don't' want my money, she don't lie to me... S-She just... L-Loves me for me."_

He then turned on his side and closed his eyes.

"_Forget Alita, man!" _He thought again, "_When the big man upstairs sent me that fallen angel, he got it all wrong... But then, he sent me another one... A lil' angel named Pearl."_

As he started to drift off to sleep, he started to see Pearl standing there, smiling at him shyly.

"_I love ya, gurl", _Wocky said to her, _"And I promise I will be your special someone foreva and eva."_

**

The next day, Pearl had gone to the Kitakis' bakery to meet Wocky.

"Hi", Pearl said, standing in front of the counter.

"Hey gurl", Wocky said as he was standing behind the counter in his apron, "Want anythin'?"

Pearl then smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into an innocent kiss.

Suddenly Wocky's dad came in from the back room. His eyes grew wide when he saw them

"Hey, settle down! Don't do that around the food!" He said.

Pearl let go of his son and blushed.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Kitaki", she said, her face burning red.

"M-Maybe I'll come by your place later", Wocky said.

"OK, I'll see you later", Pearl said, waving to him as she walked out.

Winfred then smacked Wocky on the back of the head.

"Oww, why'd ya do that for?!" Wocky asked, rubbing his head.

"Don't mix work with pleasure, son", Winfred said, "Now go in the kitchen and get the rest of those pies!"

"Yes, _Dad_", Wocky grumbled, walking in the back area.

~*~

Pearl had walked a few blocks by now, eventually reaching the junction of the Kitakis' mansion and People Park. She looked at them both and smiled.

She then walked into the park, and kept on going until she found the bench that her and Wocky sat on when they first started to get to know each other.

She sat down and began to think.

"_It feels like a long time ago since that time you and I sat here. I was so shy back then, but now..."_

Pearl began to tear up.

"_... Y-You're my special someone. You were a very strange choice, but I saw something in you that just took my breath away...."_

_"... My heart was locked away, but you found the key and set it free..."_

She then took out her phone and flipped through her pictures until she found a picture of Wocky doing one of his 'gangsta' poses.

She smiled at it as tears of joy ran down her face.

"_I-I... I love you, Wocky Kitaki... My silly little Fox Prince."_

* * *

_**Review plz thank you but no flaming!**_

_**Well, *sniff*, this is the end.... S-Such a lovely ending... *Sob***_

_**I hope you enjoyed this little fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**I never thought that I would get so much praise for writing about this couple at all! **_

_**I thank you all for your encouraging support! I shall make more Wocky/Pearl fics in the future!**_

_**To be honest, I found this pairing completely by accident right here on FF. **_

_**At first I was like "WTF?! Wocky & Pearl?! That sounds redonkulous!" :O**_

_**But then after I read these stories, 'Pocky' became one of my favorite PW/AJ pairings! **_

_**I know it's a pretty weird pairing (A gangster and a spirit medium?! Fffft outradgeous!), but I found it to be friggin' adorable for some reason (I mean, c'mon, even the name for this pairing is cute! Pocky fffttt 3 ) **_

_**And Wocky needed somebody better than Alita anyways (They were cute together, but when I found out what she was really up too I was really dissapointed T_T )**_

_**Also, I think I'd go insane if they brought Wocky and Pearl back in a sequel and they actually met 8D**_

_**  
So yeah that's enough rambling from me, and I'll see you in the next fic! **_


End file.
